Love Travels
by Owigotpitchslapped
Summary: Beca is a broken hearted 21 year old who just wants to talk to someone about what she's been feeling one night she decides to download a new anonymous chat app. She meets Chloe an eccentric 21 year old who lives several states away. After a night of hour long conversation and an exchange of phone numbers. The girls soon find themselves in over their heads. M for future and language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Uh- Hi is this thing still on? *** **Taps mic** *** It's currently 2:15 AM on a Thursday morning- technically, and inspiration hit me to write. It's Kaylee and I'm back with this fresh new story that you could probably tell by my summary I haven't gotten any better at writing them. I hope you guys enjoy this new story, and please read and review if you can! See you at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: It's been nearly 3 years and I still don't own Pitch Perfect. I should stop getting my hopes up on ever doing so.**

Beca P.O.V.

" _This was insane, needy, and downright desperate why am I doing this?"_ I thought to myself as I chewed on my bottom lip and sat up straighter in my bed. My eyes were glued on my phone screen as this anonymous messenger app was beginning to download. I ran a hand through my hair as I opened it for the first time. _"At least they don't ask for a credit card right off the bat- that's a plus."_ I looked through certain groups, and after being affectively weirded out I took the chance and hit random. After many, many, _MANY_ horny dudes asking for an extra hand to get off their goodies I nearly gave up with a sigh. _"What was I expecting, really? I don't even know what I'm doing."_ I gave the smallest of sighs and frowned. I just wanted someone to talk to again, to really connect and have a conversation with. I lost that when my ex Amy got caught cheating with another girl by my best friend, Stacie. I barely let anyone in after that, even Stacie at times. But that was months ago, and now I'm just a small, lonely, pathetic potato in her bed with a stupid app possibly made for horny old men. I went to hold the icon, but as the x came up I couldn't get myself to press it. _"Ugh, Fine. One. More. Time."_ The app was brought back to life, and I settled myself deeper into the bed. I hit the random button again, and began another chat.

Beca: Hey there, ASL?

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **No name: Hey! 21, Female, Washington. You? :)**

Beca: Nice! 21, Female, Louisiana nice to meet you! :)

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **No name: Can I just say how relieved I am that you aren't a 57 year old, asking me for boob pictures hahaha. :P**

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Honestly, the struggle was much too real.

Beca: Dude, same here! I was honestly about to delete this app if you ended up being another one. I had zero faith left.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **No name: Well, I hope I brought that faith back a little bit. I'm Chloe by the way :)**

I groaned and slapped my forehead dramatically. " _Did I really just call her dude? Nooo, Beca."_

Beca: Sorry, don't know why I called you dude. I call everyone that it's a habit. I'm Beca.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: It's quite alright haha, it made me laugh. Cute name, Beca I like it. What are you doing on an app like this?**

Beca: Haha, I'll make you laugh at me quite often… I'm famous for that. And thanks the name runs in my family got it from my dad. :P To be honest Chloe, I'm not sure. It's late and I can't sleep, and I guess I just want to talk to someone.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: You're just a ball of sarcasm aren't you? We're going to get along swell. I'm fiery just like my hair haha. And I can understand that, I'm in the same boat. Sometimes you just need to have a conversation with someone whether a stranger or a friend.**

Beca: I am the most sarcastic person you will ever meet. And a fiery redhead huh? That's a double threat. Yeah, we're going to get along great Chloe haha. Thanks for understanding I guess right now you're both a stranger and a friend.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: Well, I don't have to be a stranger. If you want we can just talk and see how it flows. For example: If you could be any food what would you be?**

I almost spat my water out by laughing.

Beca: Out of all the questions to ask that's the first one to get to know me? Hahaha

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: Hey! Just answer the question you're cutting the flow from the conversation. :(**

Beca: Okay, okay. I would be pizza, because at first I'm all round, and nice and gooey, but pick up a piece and I got my edges. Everyone still loves me, but I'm always going to have my edges. What about you?

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: … You just made pizza sound so poetic. I will never be able to eat it the same. OMG DID YOU JUST RUIN PIZZA FOR ME?**

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: I'm just kidding nobody could ever ruin pizza, but honestly great answer I haven't heard one like that before. If I were any food I'd be spaghetti.**

Beca: Why spaghetti?

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: Because I'd like to think even pasta noodles, get soft and wavy when hot, and wet. ;)**

I nearly choked on my water again, but for a completely different reason. I was not laughing instead, blushing so red my eartips felt hot. A couple seconds went by as I couldn't think of something to say.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: Beca? I didn't scare you off did i? Fun fact: I'm very forward and I forget that sometimes, I'm sorry that wasn't the smartest thing to say to someone you're just getting to know.**

Beca: No no, You didn't scare me off. I didn't know how to respond honestly haha. It's okay I don't mind you being forward. You're fine I'd much rather you be real you instead of 'trying-to-impress-you' you. I'm sick of fake people. You'd think that if you were acting real to a person they'd do it back for you.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: I can understand that, Beca. I'll be real with you don't worry. I can't stand fake people either. I mean, I don't know what happened to you given that last part you said. But if that person didn't care to be honest with you its their lost.**

Beca: That honestly made me smile genuinely thank you, Chloe. I'll be real with you too. At least we're in agreement not to be fake bitches :P

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: Hey, I agreed I wouldn't be fake. Bitch I can't promise I wont be at times haha.**

Beca: Very true. So going back to that spaghetti joke. Was it really a joke or are you like, gay?

Wow, way to smoothly broach the subject again.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: That depends, would it matter if I was?**

My heart began pounding in my chest

Beca: No, dummy of course not. I'm not like some self-hating lesbian myself haha.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: Wait, so you're…?**

Beca: Yes I'm a lesbian 110% all about the ladies… however, I can't say it's the same the other way around.

Beca: Now, are you also?

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: Hahaha, Don't say that I'm sure you have ladies around the block. Who wouldn't love that sarcastic exterior? And I'm bisexual I play for both teams haha.**

Beca: You literally made me fall off the bed. As if I have girls lined up down the block. If I had I wouldn't be on here. Are you in a relationship?

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: Ever the dramatic one also, what a catch you are. ;P I'm sure there are girls there who like you don't think that. And no. Too complicated right now, and too draining.**

Beca: You know, you weren't kidding when you said you were fiery huh? You keep up well in my banter. But I get the complications. My ex cheated on me about 3 months ago. I'm just now getting around the corner.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: I told you I'd be real with you. This is me take it or leave it :P But in all seriousness I'm so sorry Beca she's a bitch for cheating. I don't get why people do it. If it helps at all, I wouldn't have thought you were just turning the corner. You're strong.**

Beca: Thanks Chlo… I appreciate that.

And that's how it went for almost 3 hours. My eyes were sore from staring at the light for so long. Chloe and I nonstop messaging and talking to one another until I looked up at my time and it read 3:23 AM.

Beca: Christ, Chloe it's almost 3:30 in the morning… we talked so long.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: Whoa, you weren't kidding Beca. And I'm one hour ahead of you so it's almost 4:30 in the morning for me. I couldn't even tell it was that long.**

Beca: I couldn't tell either. It might be best if we called it a night…

I chewed on my bottom lip, because I knew if I pressed end chat I might never hear from her again, and after talking so long saying bye was the last thing on my mind.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: We should… listen Beca I don't usually do or ask this but we literally spent almost all night talking with little to no sexual talk, and that never happens for me, and I'd like to think we aren't 'strangers' anymore but if this is still strange just forget it, but heres my number and maybe if you want to text me tomorrow that's up to you. The ball is in your court, Becs. :) Thanks for talking with me tonight.**

Beca: I just might… Chlo. And it was fun honestly. Brought back my faith in this stupid app that there might actually be people out there like you. I'll text you tomorrow when I get a chance. Goodnight Chloe.

 _Stranger is typing…_

 **Chloe: Well I certainly can't wait for that text. Goodnight Beca. Talk to you tomorrow.**

I was definitely going to be messaging her tomorrow. No doubt.

 _Stranger has disconnected_

 **AN: Hey! Would you look at that we're at the end of the chapter. I'm a little rusty so bare with all the mistakes and plot line. I'm not sure how long this story will run maybe another chapter or two. If you have any suggestions or prompts feel free to message them to me! I'm going to really try to write some more, also I will be updating my other fanfiction 'You Look Hot Or I'm Drunk' in the very near future so keep an eye out for that! Please Read and Review if you like where this is going, or just to say Welcome back! I love you guys thanks for all the support as usual!**

 **Xoxo-**

 **Kaylee :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the love that this story has gotten already. I appreciate it from you all. Enjoy the chapter and please read and review if you do! See you at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my original thoughts, and my mistakes. Which can be the same thing in certain situations.**

Beca P.O.V.

The sun streamed gold harsh light through the slits in my campus apartment window. I groaned and threw an arm haphazardly over my eyes, and turned over and slept for another peaceful 10 minutes before my alarm clock began to blare. I couldn't bring myself to roll over, as it kept droning on and on. Eventually I couldn't block it out anymore. As I rolled back over groggily eyes still shut to avoid the piercing light I blindly reached a hand out to hit snooze.

" _Just another couple minutes."_ I reasoned while I turned back towards the darker part of my room. After not falling asleep until 4 AM thinking about this interesting mystery girl, Chloe you can't blame a girl for wanting to sleep for another couple minutes before starting a new day. Although, that too was very short lived.

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-** ***** I once again rolled over, but this time opening my eyes to come face to face with my room mate/ best friend none other, than Stacie Conrad.

My body flew up and flat down against the mattress again in total alarm. " _FUCK,_ Stacie! What are you doing in here, why are you staring at me?!" I yelled as I clutched my chest as my heart was beating furiously against my rib cage. I silently begged for it to slow down a bit.

"First of all, yelling at me not okay. Secondly, I was _NOT_ staring at you sleeping okay? You look like a mess, and you sleep with your mouth open which is somewhat cute yet makes you drool sometimes." She arched her eyebrow challenging me to say something I didn't as I let her continue. "Thirdly, I came in here to turn off the demon alarm that you snoozed, thinking you probably weren't going to get up to get it. Fourthly, I was going to make you some coffee, but never mind you shrimp." She clearly was not happy with me yelling at her.

I threw my hands up in surrender, and sat up straighter in bed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I totally chewed you when I shouldn't have. I got caught off guard but I shouldn't have yelled at you. I didn't sleep until like 4 and I have psychology today, and I'm already mind fucked a bit. Dude, I will admit I'm a shrimp if you still get me coffee because I know you love me." I got threw my hands up to stretch, as I got out of bed and yawned once more.

"I'm just fucking with you, we're fine. I was trying to be super quiet I was in my ninja sneak mode. I'm glad I'm getting better at it. And I'll make your coffee just the way you like it to go. Go take a shower and you can tell me why stayed up all night." Stacie smiled as she stepped closer to me, and wrapped her arms around me. I got a lot more comfortable with hugging from Stacie simply because she always greeted me with them. Her wild wavy black mane always blinding me since she was so tall "By the way morning, Becs." She released me, and followed me out of my room and into the hall.

"Morning to you too, m'lady." I jokingly bowed as I walked backwards to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and put minimal makeup on my face not really caring much about today. I walked out with a black hoodie and some jeans I walked into the kitchen smelling the fresh aroma of brewed coffee. Stacie handed me my cup as I blew on it to cool down she sat at the island across from me eyeing me straight up.

"What, Stace? Why are you looking at me like that weirdo."

"Why did you stay up so late, Beca? And don't say it was because you couldn't sleep because you always pass out before 2 at the latest. 4 is just unheard of, Mitchell."

I sighed, "Honestly Stacie I really couldn't sleep. And then I was just thinking that's it. But I promise I'm fine after I get back from psych. I'll come back home and take a nap." I smiled at her, and nodded before tapping her hand twice.

"Fine, but remember I have an appointment at 1 and then that hip hop class at 3 so I'll be gone until 7 tonight. I can pick up dinner on the way home if you want. I'll get ice cream too." She winked at me and I chuckled.

"Sounds like a deal. Thanks for being awesome dude." I looked at the clock, it was already 9:50 so, I got up with coffee in hand barely touched. I grabbed my bag from the couch and Stacie gave me another hug goodbye.

"Have a great day, Becs. I'll call you when I get out of class, if you need me text me." She released me with a quick peck on my cheek.

"You too, Stace. See you later. I'll be fine don't worry. Just don't forget the ice cream." I warned her teasingly before I shut the door behind me and began walking to campus, which was only 2 blocks away.

I took my seat in the middle back, and nonchalantly sipped at my coffee every time my eyelids began to get heavier. The class dragged on and on as each hour felt like it was going by in slow motion. I definitely would have to look back in the lesson plan to go through the material and teach myself. My mind has been on, Chloe. We hit it off so well yester- well this morning.

" _What if we don't get along as well? Was it too early to message her? Should I probably wait until I get home after I nap so I'm not stupid and delirious?"_

I was snapped back out of my thoughts as the students around me began packing their bags and exiting their tables. I quickly followed suit without having to be told twice. I walked back to the apartment drained as I realized I sat through 3 hours of lecture and I would have to go back over that myself. But that was another problem for another day. I opened the door with a sigh of relief as I saw Stacie left a brownie out for me. I grabbed it and quickly took my phone out of my pocket it was only 1:30 and I quickly sent a text to assure my paranoid roommate I was home safe. I then pulled up the number I had saved into my phone way earlier that morning. I started a new message under the name Chloe.

 _Monday June 17, 2012_

1:32- Hey Chloe, it's Beca from that chat app. Sorry if I'm texting you at a bad time I just got home from my class.

I sent it after reading it through, and calming my anxiety enough to press the button to do so. I went to the kitchen to make a drink, and also some left over Alfredo we had cooked together the other night. I left my phone on the couch so I wouldn't be tempted to keep staring at every passing minute. I grabbed my laptop and food and placed it all on the living room table we had.

1:47- Hi Beca! Don't even worry about it you caught me at a great time. I was wondering if and when you'd actually text me. How was your class? :)

I smiled instantaneously that she was waiting for my text.

1:49- Sorry I made you wait, I actually didn't want to text you too early haha. And my class was interesting to say the least. How has your day been are you enrolled in any classes?

1:53- Don't be sorry, just remember I'm an hour ahead of you too! So you don't have to worry about that. My day's been good I'm enrolled in 4 classes right now at CWU. I'm studying Pharmacy. :)

1:57- Oh dammit, right I forgot sorry Chlo. Pharmacy though, that's really interesting I heard courses can be insanely tough sometimes. Everything is perfect science.

2:00- I never agreed on that phrase, 'perfect science'. Because even if we have zero room for error there will never be a thing called perfect science. Nothing can be perfect, and even if what we make is perfect there's no telling how those things will react with different people. The classes are tough but I'm always up for challenges.

2:14- I'm always down for challenges too. I'm majoring in music production it's hard when it's also your passion because you have to stick within curriculum, but the stuff I do on my free time it's what makes the rest of it worth it.

2:20- Music production? That sounds so cool! You should show me some of your stuff sometime. Music is my passion I could dance to a Beca… I don't know your last name original in the morning before classes.

I smiled at that, although I was more than sure she wouldn't be listening to my music anytime soon.

2:23- It's Mitchell. Beca Mitchell nice to meet you, Chloe _?

2:24- Chloe Beale. Nice to formally meet you too Beca Mitchell. Sounds like a badass name.

2:26- Hahaha, thanks Chloe. I don't like to brag but yeah I'm sort of a badass in general. Maybe I'll show you my songs sometimes.

2:30- I'd really like that, Beca.

Time kept on ticking by as I tried focusing on the psychology book in front of me, only for it to be useless compared to the distraction of Chloe constantly texting me. We had talked about our schools more, and our family life. Chloe had told me that she had an older brother named Austin who was 25 and was on the autistic spectrum. She had been in chorus since 5th grade and hasn't given it up to this day she was in an Acapella group with her best friend, Aubrey. Surprisingly that usually wouldn't matter to me, but it was like whatever, Chloe said I absorbed like a sponge. I couldn't help but take every word she typed to memory. Right now we were talking about her previous failed relationship and before I could respond to her again she sent another text.

4:03- You know, Beca this would be a lot easier to talk instead of type, do you mind if I call you and tell you that way. It'll save your eyes from reading paragraph after paragraph.

4:04- But we don't have to if you don't want. Just prepare for the shit storm known as my love life.

4:05- Yeah, Chlo give me 2 minutes and call me. I'll save myself from falling asleep to your long elaborate paragraphs. :P

4:05- Shut your face, I'll call you in 2 minutes. I'm grabbing some water.

My heart rate started to quicken as I rushed into the kitchen to also get a bottle of water. If my palms kept sweating like they are I would probably dehydrate in an hour. My heart stopped as my phone began to vibrate and the name Chloe popped up onto my screen. It continued to vibrate, and I thought about letting it ring out, but with a deep breath I pressed accept.

"Hello?"

" **Hey, Beca. For a second there I thought you backed out."** Chloe's light laugh drifted through the receiver.

" _Dammit, I'm hooked." I thought._

 **AN: And look at that we're at the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed this, and followed the format of their texts alright. I'm still experimenting I've never written a story quite like this so I hope I'm doing well. If you enjoyed read and review. Thank you again for the love that this story has received. You guys rock!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Kaylee**


End file.
